Dracorex
Dracorex is a genus of pachycephalosaurid dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous North America. Named after the wizard school featured in the Harry Potter books, Dracorex is first unlocked by the Hammond Foundation upon completion of the Entertainment Division's mission on Isla Matanceros. Dracorex can prove to be a challenge to contain in early parks as many players don't realize that its base social requirement requires a pair of them at the minimum, therefore the Dracorex breaks out as its comfort level becomes too low. It is therefore always best to wait until you have enough money to acquire two. Description |caption_align=center |image1 = DracoArid.png |alt1 = Draco Arid |caption1 = ARID |image2 = DracoAlpine.png |alt2 = Draco Alpine |caption2 = ALPINE |image3 = DracoVivid.png |alt3 = DracoVivid |caption3 = VIVID |image4 = DracoWoodland.png |alt4 = Draco Woodland |caption4 = WOODLAND |image5 = DracoTaiga.png |alt5 = Draco Taiga |caption5 = TAIGA }}Dracorex is a small 2.4 metre-long pachycephalosaurid from the Hell Creek Formation. It has a skull with spikes instead of a domed head. Like all pachycephalosaurs, it is a herbivore. The base genome of Dracorex is tan-brown colour, with black stripes on the legs and on the midsection and has a lighter white underbelly, similar to a Thomson's gazelle. Behaviour Dracorex lives in small groups of around four individuals. They don't like a crowded exhibit, but are relatively unfussy with how much forest and grassland is inside their enclosure. Palaeontology Dracorex lived alongside many other Late Cretaceous dinosaurs, including the hadrosaur Edmontosaurus, the ceratopsians Triceratops and Torosaurus, the armored Ankylosaurus, the ornithomimids Struthiomimus, as well as the theropods Troodon and Tyrannosaurus. Discovered in 2006, Dracorex was an exciting discovery at the time due to its unusual dragon-like appearance. The flathead was reminiscent of other pachycephalosaur species such as Goyocephale, Homalocephale and Wannanosaurus. These dinosaurs were once grouped under the now-defunct homalocephalidae branch. However, later study of the well known Stegoceras found that younger members of this genus had flatter heads before growing the distinctive bony dome of the pachycephalosauridae. This discovery brought scrutiny to the flat-headed species and other species such as Stygimoloch. Many paleontologists now regard Asian species such as Homalocephale to be juvenile Prenocephale, while Dracorex and Stygimoloch are growth stages of Pachycephalosaurus. However, the debate still persists. Trivia *Dracorex was first confirmed in an IGN First Developer Diary on May 11, 2018. *''Dracorex'' is found in the Hell Creek Formation, along with Edmontosaurus and Triceratops. *The game's Dracorex ''species is ''Dracorex hogwartsia, ''which means 'Dragon King of Hogwarts', named in honour of Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry from the ''Harry Potter franchise. *''Dracorex and ''Stygimoloch ''may be ontogenetic (growth) juvenile stages of ''Pachycephalosaurus ''according to a study by Jack Horner (and others) and further reinforced by Mark Goodwin and David Evans in 2016. *''Dracorex is the most accurate pachycephalosaurid in the game in terms of its body structure compared to the less streamlined and bulkier Stygimoloch and Pachycephalosaurus. Gallery DRACORIPA.jpg Dracorexwarbear.jpg References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Pachycephalosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:Isla Matanceros Unlock